Seeing an Angel
by EmlynRox
Summary: Set in 6th year. Ron is plucking up the courage to ask Hermione to the yule ball. fluffy christmassy stuff, but still cute. Song: John Butler trio's Seeing Angels


Seeing an angel  
  
A fan ficcie  
By EmlynRox  
  
~*~  
*  
*  
  
Authors note: The song is a song by the John Butler Trio, which is an Australian band that is really amazing. Its called 'seeing angels'. All rights reserved Jarrah records 2004.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. 2000 have rights for Harry Potter, characters and all related indicia. I am not J.K Rowling, funnily enough. ^.^  
  
Summary: This is set in the middle of 6th year, at Christmas time. Ron is gathering the courage to ask Hermione to the Yule ball. More schools have come to visit, one from India and one from the Czech Republic. For the new quiz tournament, in which England, India and Czechoslovakia  
Seeing an Angel  
* = song  
  
* Why do I deserve such a visit. From the one I thought I'd never meet. Beyond my greatest expectations*  
  
Ron Weasley was absolutely confused. At 16 years of age he had absolutely no idea about what to do. About her. She, being Hermione Granger, was possibly one of the most confusing, yet beautiful people he'd ever met in his entire life.  
  
That, including Fleur Delacour, even. Yes, she was beautiful, but she wasn't clever. Not like Hermione. She had an inner beauty that made Ron feel sick inside.  
  
The next Yule ball was coming up and he didn't want a Czechoslovakian or Indian to ask her. Or anyone from Hogwarts for that matter.  
  
In the light of the fire, her hair looked beautiful. It looked like the glossy coating of honey jukes chocolates. Her eyes looked more amazing than anything he'd ever seen before his eyes.  
  
As she looked up and looked at him strangely, Ron quickly turned his head back to the book he was supposedly reading.  
  
Hermione stared after him. Why was it that she couldn't rid herself of infatuation.  
  
Or was it more than that? It was possible.  
  
She felt absolutely sick just thinking of him. But it wasn't the bad kind of sick. It was more the sick of wanting something that you could not have.  
  
What was wrong with her? She looked back at her text book, but could not concentrate. For he was always, there. In her mind. Sitting there. In her heart. Not just her mind. But her heart  
  
. Hermione shook this ridiculous thought out of her head. She'd never believed in love. It was absolute bullocks.  
  
*You exceeded everything. Well here I am, take me for what you see, I'm transparent in the light of you*  
  
It was a week before Christmas Eve. Before the Yule ball. Just thinking about asking her made Ron feel sick with nerves.  
  
Like caterpillars, as Ginny used to say whenever she got nervous. Ron had heard muggles talk about how it felt like a hundred butterflies had infiltrated there stomachs, and now understood what they were on about.  
  
He knew Hermione did not yet have a date. He'd asked her. She'd been asked out many a time, but said no to all. Ron hoped with absolute disparity that it would not be the same for him.  
  
That made him feel even more nervous. He almost gasped as he turned into the Library. For He and Hermione were to decorate it. He had been looking forward to it, but now, knowing how he had to ask her then and there, he felt like turning around and bolting out of the school, throwing himself into the river, and drowning. Of course he would say the wrong thing. As he always did.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, and ushered him over. Ron smiled tightly back, and grinned.  
  
"Here," she breathed, "Hold these for me," she said, pushing towards him, a box of beautiful Christmas tree angels. Ron admired there beauty, before turning back to Hermione.  
  
"Have you been in here long?" he managed "Not really," said Hermione casually, tying an angel to a branch of a large Christmas tree in the middle of the library. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having a good old snog under a pile of Christmas lights.  
  
Hermione saw this, and coughed loudly. Ron looked up at her and laughed. She stared at him, with a strange look in her eyes. "Um- Ron, can you please pass another bauble?" she asked, looking at him with concern. "Erm, sure," he passed her another golden bauble, his hand quivering as it touched hers.  
  
Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were talking, quickly. "Erm-"said Ernie, who was usually never lost for words, looked nervous. "Would you like to go the ball with me, Hannah?" he asked Hannah glowed happily. "Of course!" she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
*And look inside see that fire burning bright the same one you rekindled inside of me.*  
  
Hermione grinned at them, and then at Ron. He went to pass her another bauble, but Hermione looked at him. "Is there something, wrong, Ron?" she asked him, dreamily.  
  
Ron shook his head. He must have looked a bit miffed. "No. So err- are you going with anyone to the ball yet," Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "No, what's this got to do with hanging golden angel baubles on Christmas tree" Ron shrugged weakly. "I dunno...well, are you?" he demanded  
  
"if you must know, no, I am not, the person I would most like to ask me, has not asked me yet," Hope burned inside of him. "Oh...anyone I know?" "Perhaps..." Hermione's voice trailed off. "I am hoping he will ask me soon," she added, tying another bauble.  
  
"Maybe he will..." said Ron Hermione looked at him. Ron passed her another bauble.  
  
*My mouth was dry, only you quenched my thirst, I thought I was last, you told me I was first. And I thought I was seeing angels, and now I know I was*  
  
"Stupid, stupid," Ron was telling himself that next day.  
  
He and Harry were meeting up to have a snow fight with, Harry's new partner for the ball, Emalia Barnett, one of Ginny's close friends. Ginny was going with Neville, and Ron wasn't pleased, but he knew he would only be pleased if Ginny were not dating at all, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.  
  
As he approached the group, a snowball hit him in the side of the face.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. He heard laughing. He knew that laugh. It was Hermione's. She ducked up from behind a small hedge. Ron grabbed a bit of snow of the ground, made it into a ball and flung it at her. She screamed and ducked under the hedge again. Just as she stood up, another one hit her, from another group though.  
  
It was Malfoy. "Sorry, Mudblood, the snow dislikes mudbloods, wasn't my fault." He sneered and Pansy shrieked with glee.  
  
Ron found himself face to face with Malfoy, his wand pointed at his heart. "Your scum Malfoy!" he yelled, "Pathetic. Low, good for nothing. SCUM!"  
  
"Don't..." said Hermione, tugging gently on his arm. "He's not worth it."  
  
Ron took his wand away, and pocketed it. Anger took over him again, though and he flung his fist at malfoy, during which, a second later, it connected with Malfoy's nose.  
  
"Ow" shrieked Malfoy. "My nose!"  
  
It was bleeding profusely. Ron did not care. He took Hermione by the arm, and led her away. She looked at him. "You needn't do that," she told him calmly.  
  
"I needed to, he called you... a thing," said Ron angrily "I'm glad I punched him," he added.  
  
Hermione kept looking at him. "Hermione..." he sighed. "I have to do this..." "Go on," went Hermione, her eyes lighting up.  
  
* Your wing round me feels good. They always do, so there I was, aren't the same man I used to be. But do you still like what you see in me? *  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Well-if you-I mean-would you like-you don't have to-" Hermione looked at him with great interest. "What I mean is..." he took a deep breath "Would you like to- well, if you WAN'T to, that is, go to the erm...ball with..." Hermione grinned at him. "I'd love to go with you!" She flung her arms around his neck, just as Hannah had done with Ernie.  
  
Ron grinned to himself. Never, never, let go, he silently told her.  
  
* For I am frightened. Shed so much of what I clung onto. The only thing I got left are this place, and you*  
  
It was the Eve of Christmas, and the night of the Yule ball.  
  
At 6:30, Ron Weasley pulled on his dress robes, the new ones, Fred and George had purchased him, and combed his hair over and over again so many times, Harry had to wrench it out of his hand in an attempt to be able to tame his own hair.  
  
"Calm down, mate" Harry told him, "It's just a ball," Ron looked at his fingernails, and began to chew them. Harry grinned at him, and shook his head.  
  
At exactly 7 o'clock, they left their dormitory, with Neville, and Waited down the stairs for the girls to come out. Ron picked up a book on growing mandrakes, and began to read it, to take his mind off things.  
  
Girls, each more beautiful than the last, had begun to emerge from the stairwell. Ginny came down, with Emalia, who had her hair up and not in its usual, who cares? Pony tail, looked amazing, as did Ginny. Ginny had robes of flowy, beautiful material. And Emalia had silken, pale pink.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione when he saw her, and when he heard the loud thud next to him, he had thought that Ron had fainted. He'd only dropped a large book. He gaped at her. She was dressed in pale cream robes, made of beautiful flowy material and had a white Frangipani in her hair. "Y-you look amazing," said Ron. "Thanks," grinned Hermione "So do you,"  
  
*Nowhere to run been out here too long under the sun*  
  
And as he took her hand in his, and they began to descend from the tower, Ron felt as if all his dreams were coming true. He knew who he was, and he definitely knew who he loved. And that person was Hermione Granger.  
  
*Am I too afraid to get some? To afraid to give myself some shade*  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger," he breathed, looking into her eyes."  
  
"I love you too, Ronald Weasley" she said back, before pressing her lips on his and kissing him softly.  
  
*I hope and pray I do some day*  
  
(A/N: how did you like it? Please review; I just typed this off the top of meh head! Lmao! Cya!) 


End file.
